Serenity & Endymion
by Yongo
Summary: Serenity and Endymion get off to a bad start and neither of them seem willing to move past it. It is a first meeting between Serenity and Endymion in the Silver Millennium, with lots of laughs on the way as well as heart felt romance the Sailor Moon way.
1. Day 1

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion

Chapter 1

Day 1

* * *

Princess Serenity rushed through the halls of the palace. She was always late for these things, though she tried. Her mother was a patient woman, very kind, and forgiving of her daughter's faults. But Serenity knew that she should not try and push her mother's patience too far, especially with this visit. The princess was in such a hurry that she didn't notice that someone was walking in her direction. They bumped into each other and Serenity lost her footing, falling to the floor.

"Oh! Princess, I'm so sorry... here let me give you a hand," the raven-haired girl held out her hand to the princess.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Raye?" The princess asked, reaching out and taking the offered hand.

"The Queen asked me to come fetch you," the girl called Raye smirked, "she said you are always late for important things and this was too important for you to miss."

"That definitely sounds like my mum," she was on her feet and patted her dress down removing any wrinkles or dirt particles from her fall. "Well what're we standing here for? Let's go!"

"You were the one taking your darling time primpming yourself right in the middle of the hall Serena," fumed Raye. Serena rolled her eyes playfully and take Raye's hand.

"Come on, let's go!"

Serenity and Raye scurry down the hall.

--

"Zoycite, Jadeite, Nephlite, Kunzite!" yelled Endymion running towards the four men. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Prince Endymion," Kunzite said looking back. He knew what Endymion was really saying was, 'dont'e leave.' He could see it in his face. "Don't worry," he assured his Prince, "we'll be back in a few weeks."

"But..." The prince began to protest but stopped knowing full well anything he said wasn't going to keep them there with him. He and his generals had always been together since he could remember. If not all of them at the very least one was constantly by his side, he was used to having them near by.

"The Queen and King will be here, you'll barely notice we're not." Kunzite knew this was a lie and one could tell by the half-hearted way he said it.

"You can't leave now, we just got here," said the prince trying to reason.

The man with the long white mane of hair sighed, "Endymion we will be back soon, don't worry. We have to go and make sure everything is settled back home on earth."

"Well, why can't I come with you guys? I could-"

"You can't accompany us. You, as well as, your parents are needed here to strengthen alliances and friendships with the moon kingdom. It's a royal visit. We will be back soon enough."

"Fine then, "see you in a few weeks." Surprised by the princes' answer Kunzite smiled and joined the others.

Endymion turned around and sighed. He started walking in the opposite direction when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Jadeite smiling at him.

"At least be grateful we won't be teasing you for a while, think of it as a vacation to get your balls back." At that, the young prince laughed. "Tthere will be some new types of babes here. I won't be here to charm all of them so you have a head start, but don't get too attached 'cause once they see me they'll forget all about you."

They were interrupted by another smartly dressed man with auburn hair. "Hey Jade, we have to leave now." Nephlite, with Zoycite trailing behind, walked over to where the other two were standing.

With a pat on the young prince's shoulder Jadeite muttered, "Right. Well, see you Endy."

_--  
_

The princess had reached her destination, The Queen's Chambers.

"Serenity this is Queen Esmerald and King Endymion of Earth," said a kind looking woman looking over at a prestigious couple "...and this is my daughter Princess Serenity," she said, beckoning to the girl with similar looks as she. It was uncanny how the princess had miniature features of the Queen. From how they wore their hair to how they smiled.

The princess and the earth queen curtsied and the king bowed. The King looked over at the woman who had done the introductions, "Now that we are all here, where to Serenity?"

The princess believed he was referring to her looked puzzled and mumbled, "I don't know I was just told to be here and Mars said..."

With a smile the king said, "No, no, child I was talking to your mother." Embarrassed, the princess curtsied and admired the room's carpeting.

The Earth queen smiled, "What a dear child you have Serenity, and beautiful as well." She looked at her King, "Oh she must meet our Endymion!" The King smiled in agreement. Queen Serenity looked pleased as well and inquired about the young prince's whereabouts.

"Endymion is saying his goodbyes to his generals. I must think it will be a while, they have are always together and I feel our son is giving them a hard time about leaving." The Earth King replied.

Queen Serenity looked thoughtful, "They left a while ago, and he might be having trouble finding his way back. Serena dear," she looked to her daughter, "might you fetch the young prince and bring him to the Royal Dining Room? That's where we will all be." At her mother's request, Princess Serenity curtsied and was soon on the other side of the door.

--

Prince Endymion sighed as he was walking all alone in the huge corridor. Holding a map in his hand, he murmured, "Hmm there's suppose to be a turning point here somewhere." He looked up. "Oh there it is." He started to speed walk toward the corner; he was in such hurry that when he was turning he didn't notice someone coming straight toward him.

--BUMP!--

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, sheesh you'd think..."

"Oh my," muttered Endymion collecting himself," ...I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I was in such a hurry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." Endymion looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He would later contemplate why he said the following, "But next time, you look where you're going. Didn't your mum ever tell you to always look where you're going?"

"Look mister..." Serenity looked up and saw the most handsome young man she had ever seen before in her life. Though the fact was she never did see many young men around the palace, he was the most handsome just the same. She wasn't able to finish her sentence and just stared at him dumb-founded. It was like time stopped, it was like she was in a dream. Suddenly, shrill voice broke their gaze.

"Serena!" The voice yelled. "Serena, come over here."

The princess stopped gaping at the young prince and looked behind him "Mina? Mina what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be--"

"No time for that now," Mina interrupted as she walked over and stood next to Serena, "We have to go get..." Mina had just noticed Endymion who was fumbling with his map. "Oh excuse me. Serena where are your manners? Why don't you introduce me to your friend here, hmm?"

"We're not friends!" Serenity and Endymion yelled in unison.

Mina, a little startled, replied "Oh, well, we have to get going, we're late y'know," she turned to Endymion, "Uh… nice to meet you." She grabbed Serena's arm, saying "Well, see you later," as she started running.

Everything had happened so fast, it took Endymion a few seconds to realize what just happened. Finally he swirled around and said, "Wait!" It was too late- Mina and Serena were already all the way down the hall.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'didn't even get to ask directions.' He sighed, 'oh well, back to the map.'

_ In Princess Serenity's' room_

"I don't know him, so stop bouncing of the walls," Said Serena, getting agitated.

Raye and Lita walked in. Amy was leaning on the wall. "Sure you don't know him Serena," said Lita having heard Serena's last statement upon entering the room. Raye chimed in as well.

"After all why would you be blushing Serena?"

"GET OF MY CASE!!" Bellowed Serena. She turned her attention to Amy, "Amy why are you shaking your head? Don't tell me you don't believe me either." Amy ceased her head shaking and sat in a chair nearby.

"Serena of course I believe you..."

"Huh??" said Raye, Lita, and Mina, "what do you mean you believe her?"

"Well," she chuckled, "it is very obvious. If Princess Serenity did know him she would be glowing, dancing on air, zoning out more than usual..."

"Hey!!"

"Plus she would be talking none stop about the mystery male; of course he would have a name, but I doubt she knows it."

"You're right Amy. I guess we never thought of that. Gee- sorry for getting on your case Serena."

"Hey, it's okay Mina. After all, if it was you guys I probably would be acting in the same way." The Princess giggled.

"Meanwhile, Serenity, look at your dress. It's all crinkled and starting to get messed up. You have to change." Amy said as she walked over to Serena's closet. Serena stood up and walked over to Amy.

"I still have time. Besides I've already met the Royals."

Amy thought for a while and asked, "Well, Princess, did you meet their son yet?"

At the mention of the word "son" The four boy crazy girls exploded with a series of question. "Amy what's his name? Did you meet him? What's he look like? Does he have a girlfriend? Amy, say something, will you?"

There was a pause then Amy took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. No. I don't know. I don't know. You didn't leave a gap for me to talk. Satisfied?"

"No I'm not satisfied." Mina said a little whiny.

"Well the sooner Serena gets ready the sooner you'll all be satisfied." An agitated Amy snapped.

The girls all glared at Serena until she said, "Okay, okay, I'll get dressed."

--

"Mother where are they? I'm getting tired of standing." Endymion was standing in-between his Mother and Fathers' chairs on the left side of Queen Serenity's Royal chair. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina's mothers where on the Queen's right side.

"Endymion, dear don't slouch down to talk to me it'll look disrespectful, and don't worry the princess will be here soon." Queen Esmerald said.

The King added, "Son, she will be here, you know how women are- they have to always look good," he said that while eyeing Queen Esmerald, who gave a slight smile without looking at the king.

The doors burst open and five young girls ran in, coming to a stop as they approached Queen's chair. The announcer said, "And now Princess Serenity and her ladies in waiting, The Princess Mina of Venus, the Princess Amy of Mercury, the Princess Raye of Mars, the Princess Lita of Jupiter. Ladies meet the King and Queen of Earth, King Endymion and Queen Esmerald, and finally their son Prince Endymion of Earth. Serena looked up and her eyes met with the princes' eyes. She gasped, "you!"

-

* * *

- The red squiggle is your friend.

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion

Chapter 1

Day 1


	2. Day 1 continued

Yongo

Serenity & Endymion

Day 1...Continued

I will introduce Raye's and everybody else's mothers.

Raye: Rei

Lita: Makoto

Amy: Ami (the "a" in Ami is pronounced like the "a" in a-e-i-o-u)

Mina: Minako

And Serena's father will be called Mamoru.

* * *

_Last time..._

--

The doors burst open and five young girls ran in and came to a stop as they approached Queen Serenity's' chair. The announcer said, "...and now princess Serenity and her ladies in waiting, The Princess Mina of Venus, the Princess Amy of Mercury, the princess Raye of Mars, the Princess Lita of Jupiter. Ladies meet the King and Queen of Earth, King Endymion and Queen Esmerauld, and finally their son, Prince

Endymion of Earth.

Serena looked up and her eyes met with the princes' eyes, she gasped "you."

--Continued--

She collapsed...

_In the princess's room_

"Serenity? Serena...Serena." Amy looked behind her and said, "somebody get me some perfume."

"Aww, move aside Amy, move." Raye took Amy's place beside Serena. She raised her hand and...

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Serena was in an upright position looking around her frantically.

"Raye! Did you really have to slap her?"

"Lita, if you must know, yes. I did."

"Well why didn't you give us a warning?"

"Mina, once in a while, everybody..." They finally noticed that Serena had just woken up and Amy was trying, really hard, to calm her down.

The door opened. Queen Serenity walked in to the room, "Serenity, dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine. I'm sorry I ruined, yet, another meeting."

"No worries dear. What really matters is that you're feeling fine. You sure you are?"

"Yes Mother."

"Okay, well just for my certainty, I'll make a doctors appointment for you."

As she was leaving, "wait, Queen Serenity, my mother could take a look at her. Would you like me to get her for you?" Said Amy anxious for an answer.

"Oh! Amy, you're right. Sure go ahead, I'll stay here." With that Amy left for her mother.

Queen Serenity asked Serena whether she would've liked something to nibble on while they waited,

she called the servant. "Yes my Queen, what may I do for you?"

"Well my daughter, and I would like a small snack, nothing big."

"Yes, Madam the usual then?"

"Yes, thank you Paul."

"You're welcome Ma'am."

--

"Darien, honey, could you stop pacing?" Queen Esmerauld said, "you're making me dizzy."

"Son, you heard your mother. Sit down."

"Sorry... I just feel... I just feel some what... somewhat responsible. I mean, she took one look at me and fainted for God's sake."

"Son, it wasn't your fault, you saw how she came in. She was running, all her friends were, in fact, I'm surprised that her other friends didn't collapse as well."

Even though Prince Endymion had been a bit reassured, he still felt responsible. He wanted to tell some one of the encounter he had had with her in the hall, but he couldn't tell his mother or his father, it would've been too awkward, not to mention uncomfortable.

Darien excused himself, "I'm a bit tired from all the excitement.

Darien left the room, map in hand and began exploring the castle before retiring to his own quarters.

--

While walking in the giant halls, the prince finds all kinds of people. It reminds him of his home. A group of young men walk by shoving and pushing each other all out of fun. Then he remembers his friends who left and he is faced again with the lonlines he feared.

Endymion continues to explote the castle, he walks up to this huge open door and walks out side, only to see kids running around, couples walking hand in hand, people reading under trees, and some playing board games or otherwise under trees. He sees a blond boy, just about his age working at a table, which is surrounded by nails and wood. The boy throws his hand in the air exasperated and puts the hammer on the table.

Prince Endymion watches in amusement. He shakes his head, and walks toward the boy deciding he's seen enough suffering. The boy notices Endymion walking towards him. Looking at the hammer, Endymion says "Looks like you're having some trouble here." The boy looks at the hammer as well and smiles, "is it that noticeable?" Both start laughing.

"By the way," The Prince stretches his hand out, "I'm Endymion."

The boy stretches his hand out too, "I'm Andrew, nice to meet you." They shake hands.

_The Princess's Room_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Geez Serena don't you even ask who it is?"

"Shut Up Raye, I knew it was you." Serena turned around with a dress pressed against her body, "What do you think? Should I wear this?"

"For tonight?" Asks Raye. Just then the door opens and three heads peak in.

"Knock, Knock, it's us Serena you got 30 minutes to get ready. Eww don't wear that it's too pink, plus it makes you look fat." Mina says as she makes herself comfortable as Lita and Amy entered the room.

"Yeah Serena, Mina's right don't wear that dress. Why don't you wear that green one, it's a beautiful dress."

"Lita it's a nice dress, but not good enough for tonight. By the way you guys aren't dressed either."

The girls then begin talking about what they all will be wearing for the evening. Raye mentions she'll be dressed in a red dress with high heels, Mina a tame yellow dress with strapped yellow sandals, Lita, a green dress with a train making the back fabric longer than the front accompanied by leather boots, and Amy a sky blue gown complete with fancy shoes.

Serena, still looking through her massive closet exclaims, "I don't know what I'm gonna wear." All of a sudden Lita jumps up from her chair and says "I've got the perfect dress for you Serena." She heads straight for

Serena's closet and begins searching frantically for the dress. "Eureka!! I've found the perfect dress!!"

She pulls Serena into the bathroom. From the bathroom all is heard is, "LITA! It's Perfect."

"See, I told you I knew what the perfect dress was."

A few minutes later Lita walks out of the bathroom, with a huge smile on her face.

"And presenting, Serena wearing a stunning long white slender gown with a small train in the back. This dress's special features include sparkly tiny silver roses all over the dress. Her shoes, simple white heels."

Serena walks out of the bathroom trying not to trip on her train.

--

In Endymion's quarters he has been trying to reach his generals who cant be reached. "Where could they be? They should be back on Earth by now!" He paces around the room and tries the communication devise again. This time he reaches someone, he asks, "Can I speak to one of the generals please?" The feeble voice on the other line says, "Sorry sire, I have not seen them since their departure earlier today. I will ask the other staff and let you know."

"No, it's alright Matilda, thank you. I'm sure once they get back they will get in touch with me."

He paces around the large room. He laughs, "I bet, knowing them, they probably made a stop on one of the other planets harrassing the women." He looks a bit more relaxed and begins to dress for the evening.

_--We close. _

_--We open in the dinning hall and all we here are voices_

A man's voice exclaims, "what a surprise! I'm soo glad you could make it."

"We are so happy you came, how long are you staying for?" Questions a female voice.

"We're not exactly sure, but we'll be here for a while." Replies a deep masculine voice.

"Er... Sire what did Queen Serenity say about...our unexpected visit." Inquires a nervous man's voice.

"Oh nonsense. Of course the Queen doesn't mind. She was delighted to know more people were coming for dinner. After all the more the merrier."

Just then Prince Endymion entered the Dinning Hall, and was stunned at who he saw.

--_Back In the Prince's Room_

"I still can't believe you guys are here." Endymion was filled with happiness and some anger. Zoycite, Jadeite, Nephlite, and Kunzite smiled.

Jadeite said, "Well when we got back home, everything was in order and they really didn't need us. We were going to call to give you a heads up... but we wanted to see the expression on your face. It was worth it." Endymion gave Jadeite a playful nudge.

Endymion thought for a while and asked, "So, then, when are you guys leaving?" Kunzite gave him a nudge, "already planning our

departure, aye? Well we'll be here for quite some time."

"So, you met any moon girls yet, Endymion?" asked Zoycite.

Remembering the incident with the Princess he said, "Well..."

Nephlite said, "Oooh. Darien has a girlfriend, Darien has a girlfriend, Darien has a girlfriend, Darien has a girlfriend..."

Next thing Nephlite new he was taken to the ground. He and Endymion were rolling on the floor with laughter.

-- _The seating arrangements for dinner were a bit peculiar. Of course Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table. _

_On her right side was: Queen Esmerauld, Princesses Serenity, Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye. And on her Left was: King Endymion, Prince Endymion, Generals Kunzite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Jadeite._

Not everyone was comfortable with their seating arrangements. The Generals and the Princess's had been introduced before everyone got seated, in fact they all got along real well.

The food finally was brought to the table, they said grace, and they were off. Of course, if you are familiar with the Serenity's old or young, you know how their appetite is. But the new comers were fascinated

at how fast they ate their food. The King and Queen of earth, barely noticed, because hey they've been to dinner in with the Queen already and it was no surprise.

Of course Queen Serenity ate with an elegance that only came with time, but it would take a while before Serena mastered that elegance. Prince Endymion kept stealing glances at Serena; he couldn't believe

how her dress didn't even have a smudge on it. He chuckled at this. The Princess must have heard him chuckle

because her cheeks turned a dangerous pink, and so did her ears. She slowed down her eating, and dapped a

napkin on her lips. She looked at his plate; it looked like he had barely eaten anything.

There was a man walking towards Queen Serenity, he had orange hair. He was carrying a silver platter

and it an envelope on it with a red wax seal on it. He put the platter beside Queen Serenity, and whispered

something in her ear.

Queen Serenity opened the envelope, inside was a letter with a blue ribbon on it. She read the letter, and spoke to the King and Queen on her left and right side.

"It's from my husband, he says the Universal Council request our attendance tomorrow morning, 8:30."

Queen Serenity said, looking the letter up and down, "he sends his love." Queen Esmerauld asked, "is this about the that swaray we had at Queen Galaxia's?" Queen Serenity replied, "Well, no. Actually Marcus is

stepping down as head of the Universal Council. He is looking for someone to take his place."

King Endymion added, "So this is about appointing a new head of the council then? Or is there something more?"

"Well part of the reason we're going is because Marcus wants to have a farewell party and at the same party he wants to pass on his responsibilities to someone else."

"Well, when and where is this party going to be?" questioned Queen Esmerauld.

"That's just it, we don't know."

"So then it's settled, we leave at 8:30 tomorrow."

Queen Serenity gave the orange haired man the letter, and told him to gather their belongings for the following morning, "Yes ma'am." And he scampered off like a little schoolgirl; nobody paid any attention

to him though.

After dinner Queen Serenity, pulled Serena aside and said, "I received a letter from your father. He's doing just fine, but I have to leave with the Royals tomorrow morning for the Universal Council."

"What about the tour tomorrow?"

"Right, about that dear. The Tour is still on, but..."

"But?"

"But...you see you're old enough to--"

"Mother??"

"Well... you know the castle grounds better than I do."

"Mother, what are you getting at?"

"I'm going to need you to..."

"Well?"

"Would you stop interrupting me, I'm trying to tell you something here. You are to take Prince Endymion on a full length Tour, and show him a good time."

Serena put her finger in her ear and said, "I'm sorry Mother I don't think I heard you right. Would you mind repeating that."

"You are to take Prince Endymion on a full length tour of the castle grounds, and show him the Moon Kingdom." She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss good night; "I think I'll be going to bed now, early wake-up tomorrow."

Serenity just stood there dumbfounded with her finger still in her ear dreading the day to come.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. The Deaparture

Serenity & Endymion Chapter 3: The Departure

Yongo

Serenity & Endymion

Chapter 3: The Departure

Humor/Romance

PG

* * *

_Last Time_

"You are to take Prince Endymion on a full length tour of the castle grounds, and show him a good time." She gave her

daughter a hug and a kiss good night; "I think I'll be going to bed now, early wake-up tomorrow."

Serenity just stood there dumbfounded with her finger still in her ear!

_...CONTINUED _

"What!?" Raye exclaimed. Followed by Lita who looked deeply confused and said, "You are?" Amy finished it off by saying, "How strange."

The door opened. "Pasta anyone?" They all looked at the man standing by the door, with a trolley of food.

"Oh, thank you Paul. You can put the food over there." She pointed to a nearby table. Mina came into the room with a bib on. "Mmm, I smell pasta!."

"I'm sorry, Princess Mina, I didn't think to bring you any pasta. I'll be right back. Excuse me ladies." Paul left the room for the kitchen to prepare some pasta for Mina.

"Hey, Serena, is it true you're showing the prince around?"

The moon princess sighed, "yeah."

Lita said, "I don't get why your soo gloomy over this. I mean this can only lead to good, you know. You get to know more about him, and you get to show your mum that you can be responsible."

"I know that, Lita. But what if I mess it up. Besides I don't think the prince fancy's me much. I really don't care much for him either."

"But he's so cute." Interjected Mina, looking away from the door Paul had left out of. Raye looked at her put out by her behavior. Raye said, "Serena, I really don't think It'll go all that bad. It's all in your head...as usual"

"What!? So you're saying I'm making things up? Is that what you're saying?!"

_ We leave the scene as the girls bicker while the others sit back and eat pasta!_

_We open in the Royals Chamber, right before they leave_

"Endymion, honey, we are going to call you as soon as we get there."

"Son, behave. Remember just because we aren't here, doesn't mean we don't know EVERYTHING that you are doing." In a hearty tone Queen Esmerauld replied, "OH, come now, sweetheart. Don't threaten the poor boy. But, you know it's a good thing that Kunzite and the others

came when they did. I can not bare to imagine my son all alone."

"Mother, I'll be alright."

"Yes, Esmerauld he'll be just fine. By the way son you should get ready for your tour of the castle."

"Wait, w-I still have to take the tour?"

"Now, honey, don't sulk. You're much too old for that. You'll be turning 18 soon."

"Listen to your mother she has a point. You'll be taking the tour with the princess."

"P-princess. Which one?"

"Come now, son, Princess Serenity of course." Queen Esmerauld playfully added, "She's cute. Don't you think so?" The Prince clearly not finding it humorous at all said,

"Mother, please! She's not... What is she, like, 15?" Still quite amused His Mother said, "16. And there's nothing wrong with her being that age. Look at your father and I. We met when I was 16 and he was 18," she looked at the king affectionately. The king smiled,

"Son, treat her like a lady."

The orange haired man walked into the room, "The Royal carriage is here." The Queen's expression changed, from happy

to sad,

"Oh Darien, honey. Take care. Oh...," her eyes were watery, "I hate departures."

"Aw, Mother don't cry please. This is business. I'm sure I'll see you in a few days or weeks. I'll call you, okay?" He gave her a hug, his father too. He said, "Make sure you say 'hi' to Mr. Marcus for me."

All three royals got into the coach, and waved goodbye. The generals, the princess', Princess Serenity, and Prince

Endymion, all waved back. Kunzite looked at Endymion and playfully said, "what!? Your not crying?" Endymion just gave him

an evil eye. Jadeite walked up to Endymion and said,

"Show me to them moon girls Endy."

"What, now!?" He shot a look at Jadeite.

"Well, don't you think I've waited long enough? I mean look at me, they are missing out on a once in a lifetime chance with all this." He did a slow twirl. "I'm gorgeous."

Jokingly Zoyzite yelled, "Oh God!, My eyes, MY EYES!! Jadeite stop, you're hurting my eyes!!"

Not taking too kindly to the joke Jadeite said, "Ha-ha-ha, Zoysite, very funny." Jadeite lunged at Zoysite.

Nephlite came to the rescue with a bucket of water, he poured it one them as he would dogs fighting over a bone. Jadeite stopped biting Zoysite's leg and Zoysite stopped pulling Jadeite's hair. Kunzite and Nephlite led the two by the ears into the prince's room.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing? Do you know where we are?! You cannot be acting like...like un trained

monkeys."

"Hey!"

"Shut up!" Kunzite was fuming. "Do you know what would've happened if the King had seen your unruly behavior?!"

Paul walked in with a wet cloth. "I'm here to tend to the young man's wound." He kneeled down to Zoysite's leg and started to clean it.

Nephlite said, "See! These people do not need you two to be causing trouble. I'm sure Mr..."

"Paul. Just Paul."

"Thank you, I'm sure Mr. Paul Just Paul has better things to do than tending to your leg." The others broke out in

laughter. Even though when ever Zoysite would laugh he an added "ouch" in the end.

"Sir, My name... Just call me Paul." The golden haired man said.

Kunzite said, "Nephlite, you spend way too much time in the clouds than in your own body."

"Why You!!" Nephlite got Kunzite in a headlock and gave him a nugie, "Say you're sorry."

"Ouch, ouch, NEVER, ouch ouch. Leave me alone. Ahhhh ouch."

Prince Endymion stepped in, "Nephlite that's enough, come on."

There was a knock at the door, The Prince said, "Come in." The door opened, Princess Serenity walked in and said,

"Prince Endymion," their eyes met, "it... it's time for your tour."

--

* * *

'Till next time

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion chapter 3: The Departure.

PG

Romance/Humor


	4. The Tour

**Serenity & Endymion Chapter 4: The Tour**

Yongo (aka Na-chan)

Yongo10@msn.com

Serenity & Endymion 

Chapter 4: The Tour

Humor/Romance

PG

Eh...well I guess you can stop throwing those onions at me right? Your making me cry. Why y'all gotta be like that! So any way, this is chapter four! I don't know whether or not it is the long awaited chapter, but it IS a chapter right? 

Hey, you guys have been really supportive of this fic. I have some bad news though. School starts in four days, for me. So I may not be having enough time to be writing. Yes I know I had the whole summer to write, God knows I didn't have any thing interesting to do. I love God he's awesome. Yeah. 

I LOVE YOU GUYS. You are what make the fan fiction world go round, yes you are, yes you are coochie coochie coo. *laughs* That was fun, yes? Mmmm. (~_~)

*Sniffs* It's a known fact, not opinion, that Sailor Moon is not owned by yours truly. But ***Yours Truly_*_** does own **Paul**_ ;the golden haired man. _**Marcus**_; head of the Universal Council. _**The Orange Haired Man_; _**who shall remain name-less (until I can find a suitable name for him.) **The Universal Council**_, it's such a clever name I came up with it all by myself. _**Queen Esmerauld**_; I think I came up with this name, but I'm not sure. That's not even how you spell Esmerauld there's no U. _

~*~*~Previously~*~*~

There was a knock at the door, The Prince said, "Come in." The door opened, Princess Serenity walked in and said, "Prince Endymion," their eyes met, "um...it's time for your tour."

~*~*~*~Present Time~*~*~

Prince Endymion was waiting outside the palace doors. He remembered that this was the same spot he first saw Andrew. He waited paitently but was still anxious. "Where could she be?" He looked behind, "she said she'd only be a minute." 

He'd only been on the Moon for two days and it seemed like more to him. So many events happened in two days. And to think it all started with a misunderstanding in the hall. He chuckled. He heard someone, behind him, clear their throat. 

He looked back. And saw Princess Serenity standing there. She was wearing a cute pink dress, with a yellow bow in the back. She looked stunning. All he could do was stare. "Ug bah glf." Was just about all that came out of his mouth. He saw a slight smile creep onto the princess's face. 

She walked up to him and said, "Are you ready for your Tour." Still ogling her he managed to say, 

"Sure, let's go." And they were off.

"The place is called _Sovereignty Woods_. Because of the freedom of birth. That's where we plant our trees," she was pointing in the direction of forest like place. It had a fence that went as far as the trees went. Endymion asked, "Why do you have so many trees in one place?" 

"Oh. Well. See, when a baby is born, his or hers parents plant a tree. It's a tradition that communes us with nature. The more you care for your tree the stronger the bond you have with nature. And when you pass away your tree pass's away too. ."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that when you die, the tree dies too? Ho w does that happen?"

"Well, that's the bond you share with nature."

"That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would the tree die?" 

"It's the bond!" She started to walk away, he followed her. "What's that over there?" he asked pointing to the an area with only grass.

"That's were have parties and picnics, for the spring and summer. It's called Familiar Grounds. We have our Balls in the palace." Endymion mumbled to himself, and gave a slight chuckle, "balls. Wait 'till Zoysite hears this one."

"What's that?" Princess Serenity was sure he was laughing at the traditions of the Moon Kingdom and she didn't like it. Prince Endymion couldn't hold in his laughter about what he was going to tell Zoysite. "Hmp!" Princess Serenity, stood there and gave him a stern look. The Prince finally calmed down. And saw the look on the Princess standing next to him.

They had been walking in silence ever since the little incident near _Familiar Grounds_. Prince Endymion looked ahead, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. He saw tree's. No. Not ordinary tree's. But Purple, yellow, rose, orange, fuchsia, periwinkle, violet, lilac, and lavender trees. Princess Serenity looked back only to see Endymion in some kind of trance. 

She had a rosy glow on her face, "_Scarlet Realm_. It's the most romantic place on the Palace grounds, if not the whole Kingdom. It's where," Her face turn pink. "This is where lovers, young or old, come to profess their love. Also this is where father proposed to mother." She looked at Endymion and found him looking at her. She turned pinker than her dress. 

Endymion just noticed what he was doing and cleared his throat. He thought for a while. He looked at Serenity, "Princess I…" He was about to say something when he heard the princess's name being called being . He looked back. "Paul!" It was the golden haired man. The princess walked up to him, so did Endymion.

Paul looked at both Serenity and Endymion. "Lunch is served. The other's are awaiting your presence in the dinning hall." 

~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Will Be Continued…on a later date.

_That's it for now, yes short I know. Stop throwing onions can't you see I'm hurt. Hey you there, the **blond **in the back. Stop throwing those tomatoes, thanks for that lovely review ~_^ YOU know who you are. _

**Milady Goddess**, thanks for keeping up with the story. **Emp** hey gurl. You guys thank you *ALL* so much keep reviewing.

Sorry it was so short. Chapter 5 to **The Road Trip **is up. It has to be the BEST chapter in the WHOLE story, I love it. Thanks again you guys. Anybody who I didn't mention, a whole bunch of ya, I will try to mention all of you guys ok. Ok.

I own Familiar Grounds, Scarlet Realm, and Sovereignty Woods. Those took a while to make up, I can tell ya that!. 

Yongo (aka Na-chan)

Yongo10@msn.com

Serenity & Endymion 

Chapter 4: The Tour

Humor/Romance

PG

A PIG IS **PINK**!!!!! THINK ABOUT IT. (Of all the colors in the world **PINK**, for God's sake. **PINK**!!! I mean it's an animal you'd think it would be brown but no it's **PINK**!!!)


	5. Lunch

Serenity & Endymion 5: Lunch

Yongo

Serenity & Endymion

Chapter 5: Lunch

Humor/Romance

PG

* * *

--Previously

She had a rosy glow on her face, "Scarlet Realm. It's the most romantic place on the Palace grounds, if not the whole

Kingdom. It's where," Her face turned pink. "This is where lovers, young or old, come to profess their love. Also this is

where father proposed to mother." She looked at Endymion and found him looking at her. She turned pinker than her dress.

Endymion just noticed what he was doing and cleared his throat. He thought for a while. He looked at Serenity,

"Princess I..." He was about to say something when he heard the princess's name being called behind him. He looked back.

"Paul!" It was the golden haired man. The princess walked up to him, so did Endymion.

Paul looked at both Serenity and Endymion. "Lunch is served. The other's are awaiting your presence in the dinning hall."

_--Present Time_

"Where could they be?" Lita was asking Paul. He told her he would go looking for them, and left the room.

"This is a first! Serena's never late for a meal...or any occasion that contains food, like the 6:00 o'clock snack or the-" Raye was nudged by Amy who was sitting to the right of her. Amy whispered. "Raye, not in front of our visitors," she gave them a smile.

It was quiet for a while and finally the princess with the long blond hair asked, "So do you guys think we should start or wait for the princess?" Everyone had something to say about this but finally the general with the silver hair spoke louder, "I think we should wait for the two of them to get back." They were all caught a bit of guard, but understood what he said. "It would be rude y'know. I mean if they found us eating and," The ladies were all looking at him and he grew nervous and began to jumble his words, "you know, they weren't-- aren't, it would be just rude and they would feel really-" He was cut off by a sharp jab on his big toe. He looked at Nephlite, and whispered "thanks, but do that again and you're mine."

Everyone broke out into their own conversations, then the door burst open. The Princess and Prince were out of breath. Each panting for breath, they tried to make an apology come out of their mouths but all that came out where muffled half words. Almost all at once the other princess's went to Serenity's aid, and Endymion was pushed to the side.

"Serena where were you guys?" Said Amy, who was fanning the wheezing princess.

"Serena you know you should plan your time accordingly, geez. Now everyone had to wait for you to get here so we could eat...and we have guests! Your mother wouldn't be too happy right now."

Serena regaining her breath glared at Raye, "And how would she find out Raye?"

With a sweat drop forming just above Raye's head, she answered, "Well...y'know..." Luckily Raye was interrupted by Mina's cries. "Come on you guys, Serena's here now! We can eat! So let's go!" She was walking away when Raye grabbed her collar.

"No way, look at Serena." They did. "She's a mess, her dress is dirty and ruffled up. It's got wrinkles everywhere!"

"Well, it's not that bad." Lita added. "All she needs to do is change clothes. Once she's done we'll come back and eat." Both Serena and Mina did not like this decision and didn't leave the Hall without a fight...all the while forgetting that the Generals and the Prince where watching. So the ladies left with Raye pulling Serena and Lita pulling away a fierce Mina.

Amy stood, watching as her friends left the room. She turned around and saw the generals and prince doing the same, except they were wearing confused looks. She explained, then apologized. "I'm deeply sorry for that. The princess's can be a bit difficult at times...uhh, but the rest of the times they really are not." She blushed, "I am deeply sorry for leaving you all like this. So, please, if it suits you go ahead and begin eating."

Zoycite, jumped out at the food as soon as Amy had given them the go ahead. "Alright! Mmm, smells good. I am so-" Endymion grabbed his hand.

"No thanks, I think we'll wait."

"Are you positive you can wait?" She looked at Zoycite, then his hand, which was slowly turning blue, "We may take a little over, more than a few minutes."

This time Nephlite replied, "Don't worry about it. We'll eat when you do." She looked at the general with the blue hand.

"Yes. I can wait." Said Zoycite resigning.

_The girls were entering Serenity's room._

"Serena what in heavens name do you think you were doing? Going out with a display like that...in..in front of our guests! What news do you think they'd take when they get back to their world. 'Yeah those moon people, woo wee, they're a bunch of hooligans, I tell what. Believe or not, their princess leads the pack too!'" Lita turned to Mina. "And you! You should know better! I swear, I do not know who rubs off on who, you BOTH act like ruffians!" Both Serenity's and Mina's heads were hung in shame.

"Hey Lita, settle down." Raye coaxed soothingly, "Don't stress yourself. It's not your fault they act like idiots."

"Raye! Watch it!" Amy had just walked in. "What if one of the castle staff had heard you. That is no way for a princess to talk! Now find something clean for Serenity to wear, and wash your mouth out with soap."

Walking away, red faced to match her outfit, Raye mumbled something under her breath which sounded like, "You're not my mother."

Still peeved Amy inquired. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Oh! Um, nothing." Raye scampered off as quickly as possible to Serena's closet." Amy turned her attention to Lita.

"If you are going to call any one a ruffian, keep your voice down." Nobody dared say a word, in case someone would snap. About five seconds when Amy stopped talking, Mina's stomach growled and broke the tension.

--

As soon as the generals where sure Amy was far from ear shot, they all snapped at Zoycite.

"Hey! Stop!...What the- that hurt!...W-who did that!?...Look I was hungry, ok!" After a few more bashes, they stopped. "Anyway," Zoycite was rubbing some of the spots he was hit, "Endymion, what took you guys so long? Ouch that really hurt."

"Well," Endymion said primping himself, and making his voice sound deeper than it really was, "you guys know how women are-" Kunzite interrupted his semi speech, "Yeah. But you don't buddy." Zoycite, Nephlite and Jadeite laughed it up. Endymion's voice returned to normal and he said, "Oh yeah, real mature Kunzite." He glared at the still laughing Jadeite, who was loosing his balance. "It wasn't that funny Jadeite."

Jadeite choked out, "Yes. It was," and continued laughing. Endymion was taking a walk towards Jadeite's location when Nephlite stopped him.

"Come on, just continue."

"But-"

"Ignore him." Nephlite finalized this and Endymion continued, secretly throwing Jadeite murderous looks.

"Well, as I was saying, The princess took me to this one place...I forgot what it was called, but it had a whole lot of trees," he chuckled, "Get it... Lot... trees...l," he laughed at his own poorly constructed pun as he was the only amused, the others were letting out weary chuckles. Apart from this, the room was quiet. Endymion's "joke" had killed Jadeites previous glee.

"You're kidding me? That wasn't funny." Seeing the look on Endymion's face, Jadeite began his laughter again. This time, as though reading Endymion's mind, Zoycite stood up and sat on Jadeite (who fell on the floor the first time he was laughing). "Hey get off me! Come on..." With a smile on his face, Endymion continued.

"So this place right, she said when you die they plant a tree...wait when you're born you plant a tree...wait..." Sharing his confusion, Zoycite asked, "How can you plant a tree when you're born?"

"I'm not sure. I think I asked that, but she got angry or something. I mean, you should've seen this, her face got all pink and she pressed her lips together, then she started walking real fast like. And-"

"You remember all that... but you can't remember what she was talking about? Or-or even the name of the place?" Kunzite had a real sly expression on his face. Nephlite shared this expression and playfully suggested, "Kunzite, maybe our little prince has a liking for the pink faced, pressed lipped princess. No?" Kunzite followed Nephlite's lead and looked at Endymion, "I don't know," he said in a sing song voice and shrugged. He looked at the prince, "You like the moon princess?"

By now the prince's face wasn't it's original color, but closely resembled that of Nephlite's hair. He stammered as he said. "I--I d-don't kn-know w-w-wha-wha-"

"What? Are you gonna cry now Endy? Huhn big boy? You gonna cry, huhn? Huhn?" This was Jadeite. This time Endymion made an incredible lunge towards him, and luckily Zoycite got out of the way in time. Endymion tried to punch Jadeite, but Jadeite held on to his hands, still teasing Endymion.

Zoycite looked at Kunzite. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

The silver haired male yawned and replied, "Why don't you stop them."

Making no move to either, Zoycite stared at the two boys on the ground. All three generals stared, and few times made hand movements which resembled jabs, their hands were in fists. Also if you looked at their lips, they would be mouthing phrases like, "Get 'im...Watch out...he's open...don't let go...bite 'im..." Of course it was unclear who these were directed to, but...it didn't mater. Their eyes were sparkling and had a pinch of blood thurst in them.

There was a groan heard from one of the standing generals. Kunzite picked up a glass of water, stood over the growling boys, sighed, and poured the water on both their faces (good aim).

"What's the big idea!" Endymion had rolled off on top of Jadeite and was wiping the water off his face.

"Ok, fun time's over. The ladies will be here any minute so I suggest you both go tidy up before they find you like this." Nephlite pointed towards a door in a corner, "That should lead you somewhere or another."

"I know where they can go, I'll go with them anyway." Zoycite led Endymion and Jadeite in the direction of the door.

--

"Serena! I think I found something." From the closet emerged a pile of clothes moving towards Serena, who was wearing her undergarments.

"Oh my god! Get away from me, oh my god, oh my god," Serena climbed to the top of her chair, "Oh my god, oh my god!! A-Amy protect me." She jumped off her chair and hid behind Amy grabbing her loose clothing to shield her. "Amy do something, omigad, omigad!!" The pile of clothes stopped moving and grew hands...human hands. A scream was heard from the scared Serena. The pile began to violently shake, the clothing fell off the monster one by one, and finally. Standing on top of cloth monster was a girl with long black hair, which with the sun in the right position had a red streak right on top of herbangs. "Raye!! Holy Cow! Amy! Protect ME!!"

Raye mischievously smiled at Serena and began to walk slow, but steady steps towards her. "Serena," She smiled even broader, "So...Do I...Scare you, Princess Serenity?" Walking back slowly, and taking Amy with, Serena quietly whimpered.

Raye's smile got bigger. "Hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA...BOO!" Serena shrieked. She pushed Amy towards Raye, "Serenity!!" Amy yelled as she was pushed towards an oncoming Raye. "Ooof!" The Princess jumped on the chair she had previously sat on. She leaped towards the closet and landed on top of it quivering. Raye made a 180 degree turn and began walking to the same pace she was before, strutting her stuff.

"Princess," She said in a mock pleading voice, "won't you please come down from there." Raye's smile grew even bigger. "Come on Serenity I'm harmless. Come on, I'm Princess of Mars, y'know... the fireball. I'm so close to mastering calling fire at my will, but I won't hurt you. Come down from there, if you fall I'll catch you with my freshly filed and pointy nails, and you'll be safe and sound." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Y-your not normal... your face is... it's stretching beyond belief." Serena looked at the other girls, "Look at her FACE! Her teeth are swallowing up her entire face! ohhhhhhh-" She lost her balance and fell right on top of Raye. "Holy Shit get me the hell away from her." Serena tried to make a dash for it but Raye caught her by her undergarments.

"You guys, can we get back on track here?" Mina was looking at Raye and the previously wild Serena. "We can't keep making our guests wait, plus," she rubbed her stomach, "my tummy can't take anymore of this..." She turned her attention to her stomach, "can you?" Mina's stomach growled yet again. She looked up pleadingly, "See?" Lita looked in disbelief at Mina.

"OK, fine," Raye let Serena go. "Serena... now where was that... oh right here it is. I thought maybe you could wear this yellow thing. Not too flashy not too bland either." She tossed it over to Serena.

"Oh great! Thanks I'm sure the prince'll like this one--oops." Serenity had her hands pressed against her lips. She began to slowly walk towards her bathroom when she was tackled to the ground by Lita.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Really, I swear that's it." Serena was tied to a chair, still in her undergarments, clutching the yellow dress. "I took him to Familiar Grounds, Scarlet Realm, and Sovereignty Woods. He was so rude though. I don't like him, honest."

Still not convinced Mina asked, "Well then why did you say he would like your dress, hmm?" Amy, Raye and Lita all were agreeing with Mina.

"The pink dress, the one Amy picked, he liked it. Haha, you should've heard him. And he kept staring at me, that's rude!" She smiled for about a mini second.

"What was that?" Amy asked this, looking Serena close in the eye.

"What was what?" Serena was staying clear of eye to eye contact with Amy.

Amy looked at her funny, "Nothing, never mind." She stood up. "Alright I think we should untie her."

--

The princess walked in first and addressed the generals, "Sorry we're late." She looked at the others who were getting seated as well, "We got a little... tied up." The ladies giggled, and the generals looked at each other, eyes asking what they were giggling at.

Amy looked around, "Where's um... I'm not sure of his name, I think it was Zogot?" Nephlite laughed, "I think you mean Zoycite. He, the prince and Jadeite went to freshen up. They'll be back soon." Kunzite looked at the all the ladies spending about three seconds on each face.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced, have we?" Everyone muttered 'no's' and 'I don't think so's.' "Well I guess, now isn't the time is it? We could get to know each other better when we're all present." They all agreed and Mina suggested, "Maybe we could all get together sometime? We could meet in the room right next to the green house."

"Well, I'm not sure where that is, maybe you could show it to me later?" Mina smiled in acceptance at Nephlite.

"I don't know why we even followed you Zoy! It was right there! But nooo, we had to--" Jadeite stopped talking and looked at the table. "Oh, you're here." He caught Nephlites gaze and Nephlite threatened him with his eyes. You could almost hear Jadeite gulp.

Once they got closer, Serenity stopped ogling the food and looked at the three... well that was her aim but she stared right into the prince' eyes. She saw his face. "What happened?! You've got scratches on your face!" She looked alarmed.

Endymion was dumbstruck by the princess's outburst, "Oh I... it's nothing."

"I'll get Paul to ask someone to look at it for you. P--!"

"NO, no really, it's fine. We are fine." The princess was a little confused on the 'we' part, then she noticed Jadeite had scratches too. She turned her attention back to Endymion and she found him smiling. She blushed.

"You're right, it's nothing." She looked at him again with uncertainty. He was making fun of her! "I'm sure you can tend to it yourself, can't you? I mean you are a big boy, right? Why even bother Paul." Next thing Serena knew, she had food pushed in front of her face.

"Mmm, Serena try this. It's good." Everyone had already began to eat. She took the food from Mina. Feeling the eyes of the the prince on her, Serenity looked in his direction, but saw him laughing with his comrades. She looked away and pilled her plate with food and socialized.

Prince Endymion looked at the princess. What was going on? He thought, finally, she wasn't moody anymore, then... things changed in a second. He shook his head. 'I probably just imagined her being nice. She's just the same irritable person. But,' he looked at her again, 'she does look good in that dress.'

--

Yongo

Serenity & Endymion

Chapter 5: Lunch

Humor/Romance

PG


	6. The Rose

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion

Chapter 6

The Rose

* * *

--

"That meal was amazing." The head earth general sat back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh. "Princess Serenity," he looked over at her, "my complimetns to the chief."

Serena smiled and nodded her head. She was sure to inform the chief on her late-night nightly rendevous to the kitchen later. The other generals all plesantly muttered the same sentiments as Kunzite and Serena smiled at all of them, 'such a agreeable men,' she thought. She cast a side glance to the prince and furrowed her eyebrows. The silver haired general noticed, and looked at prince. He smiled and said,

"He is in a food coma." Sure enough, Prince Endymion was slouched in his seat, staring straight ahead at nothing in particluar, with a dazed looked on his face. "He truly did enjoy his meal." Kunzite then looked back at the princess, she was blushing furiously. He was confused. Serena stood up from the table and looked at Kunzite, she seemed upset.

"Please tell your prince that it is impolite to blatantly stare at a girl's chest." She excused herself and walked out of the room through the door Endymion, Zoysite and Jadeite had come from leaving the others with 'what was that about' looks. Kunzite looked closer at the prince. He _was _in a food coma, but 'what was the princess refering to?' he asked himself. He imagined the princess still sitting and followed the gaze of his prince. Kunzite blushed. The prince's eyes, even though they were in a daze, had in fact set his absent minded gaze on the chest of the princess! It didn't take long for the others to make the same realization. The other generals offered their apologies to the women at the table and they all laughed off the prince's social faux pas.

Just then, prince Endymion leaped from the table. They looked at him and noticed his face was wearing a puzzled expression, looking down at the table of food. He quickly put one hand over his mouth and another on his belly. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran back towards the door he and his other two friends had gone to find a bathroom.

Just as he neared the door, it opened. Serena was walking back in towards the table as he was rushing to get through the door. In his rush, he couldn't hold back his mouth from errupting and he threw up right then and there. And kept on throwing up. The others gapsed. Endymion seized control of his body and stopped. He then looked up and saw the princess standing in front of him. He looked down and noticed that he hadn't thrown up on the ground but on the princess's dress. He dared not look at the princess but his eyes disobeyed his instinct and were already looking at her color drained, porcelain face. Her eyes were on her dress, looking at chucks of semi-digested food. She was speechless and hyperventilating. Her watery eyes met those of the prince's. She raised her hand and the prince felt extreme heat and sudden pressure on his right cheek.

--

"Serena, you know it was an accident."

"Mina's right, he didn't do it on purpose," chimed Lita. "Come on, come out of the bathroom."

The girls were now back in the princess's chambers all huddled by her bathroom door.

They heard movement from the inside, and the door cracked open a little. They backed away from the door. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were quivering. "M-my dress..." She had taken off her dress and was in her petticoat. "He ruined it." The girls all cooed and offered encouraging words to the depressed girl who was now heading for her bed.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it," hollered Raye.

"Oh, Ms. Hino, it's Paul. I am here to collect the princess's dress." Amy, looked at Serena who was still in her petticoat to see if it was alright for Paul to come in and Serena nodded. Amy opened the door for him. Paul walked in with a bucket of supplies, and was wearing some gloves. He looked at the blond princess sympathetically, "the others will be here soon to disinfect your bathroom princess, we wouldn't want you catching any earth germs," he smiled at her and she smiled back. Paul disappeared into the bathroom, which looked like a whole other room due to it's huge size.

The princess sighed. She could hear Lita in her closet scrumaging for another outfit for her. She was grateful to have friends like this. She was much more relaxed now. She heard another knock at the door. "It's probably the others here to clean the bathroom," she got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Princess I am so sor--" Endymion was standing on the otherside of the door. Serenity shrieked. She looked around frantically for some near by fabric to cover herself, all the while the prince was standing at the door. He then realized that she was in her undergarments (the petticoat) and quickly turned around blushing. 'Princess, I had no idea-- I didn't know you were..."

Amy recovering the shock of seeing the prince see her friend indecent, acted quickly. She shut the door, and with her back to it, as though hiding something told Serena to run to the closet. Once Serenity was in there, Amy decided to do damage control on the outside of the room with the prince.

--

Amy walked back in to find that Serenity was alone in the room seated on the edge of her bed, fully clothed in a blue-green frock. The others had left. She let out a heavy sigh. Serenity looked up at her friend and asked, ''is he still out there?" she looked sad. Amy shook her head.

"I told him to wait by the green house garden, with his generals. We're all supposed to meet with them later there." Amy saw a flicker of fear in Serena's eyes. "Serena the best way to get over something is to get right back into it."

Serena knew this was true, and fell back onto her bed. "Amy, what am I supposed to do? I have embarassed myself. How am I to save face? I _slapped _the _prince _of _Earth. _How does one come back from that?" She felt part of the bed compress, Amy had sat down next to her and fell back also. The two were staring at the ceiling.

"I don't think it was all that bad Serena." She looked at her friend, "come on," she nudged her, "don't be so serious, that's my job." She laughed.

Serenity stood up and smoothed out her new outfit. "Thanks Amy, you're amazing." She took a deep breath. "I guess the others are with the generals and the prince, we should join them soon." She found some cute sandals and put them on, "I need to finish giving the prince a tour anyway or else I might embarass my mother some more."

Amy got up and looked at Serenity about to protest to the remark the somber girl had just made but changed her mind. "Let's be off then."

--

The green house garden was just outside a massive glass walled greenhouse. It was a gazebo setting with shade, and places to sit as well as lounge. The generals and the ladies in waiting had all finally become better aquainted and where having a great time getting to know each other better. It was a jovial environment filled with beautiful people. The princess looked at all her friends flirting and enjoying themselves and smiled to herself. Her eyes fell on the prince, he was smiling at a conversation Lita, Zoysite and Nephlite were having. He looked handsome she thought and looked away. She bent down and smelled one of the roses growing in a near by bush. The smell was very pleasing to her senses, she loved the smell of roses. She stood up straight, she was ready to walk over to the prince and apologize for her ill behaviour.

She closed her eyes in order to compose herself further and map out exactly what she was going to tell him. Upon opening them, her eyes met those of the prince. He had been watching her. She looked away for a second and looked back at him. He was still staring at her, she smiled weakly and she thought she saw him blush, this made her smile grow stronger. Her heart was pumping, he was coming her way.

"Hello, princess."

"Please, call me Serena Prince Endymion."

"Only if you call me Endymion as well." They both chuckled and then an awkward silence fell. Each were thinking of how to say what they wanted the other to know. They both blurted out something at the same time and laughed it off. "Go ahead Prin-- Serena." She felt herself blush so she looked away knowing full well he had seen her reaction already.

"I just wanted to offer my sincerest apologies, " she looked him in the eye, "the way I acted... My mother and father did not raise me to act as I did and I hope my behaviour as well as my actions have not affected your view of the moon or her peoples. I--"

'Serenity," the prince interrupted, ''you have nothing to apologize for. I feel that it is I who disgraced my homeland as well as my parents by acting disaccordingly to you. I ruined your lovely dress," he paused and seemed to be looking at her new outfit, "but it looks like that didn't matter." He plucked a nearby rose from the bush and gave it to her. She put it in her hair, she looked amazing. He looked back into her eyes, "you look beautiful in anything you wear."

She looked away and blushed deeply at the prince's unexpected compliment and chivalry. He saw this and grinned then flinched. Serena noticed this and looked back at him only to see his hand massaging his right cheek and letting go of his face cautiously. Before the princess could control her instincts, they acted and brought her hand to his bruised cheek. It was his turn to blush. Frozen in the moment, Serenity didn't dare move. Her hand was still plastered on the prince's face, she felt her hand getting heavier and heavier.

"You don't have to worry," she felt his lips on her palm as he spoke, he put his hand over hers on his face and cupped it. His hands were warm and soft against hers. The princess let out a small gasp. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He slowly brought her hand down and let go of it. She felt his warmth leave her hand, her arm felt numb. She looked down to see if it truly was still there. It was. She chuckled in her head, how had it gone from feeling like it weighed a ton to a feather?

She looked back it him, he was looking intently at her as though he was about to say something. Just then a _growl_ noise was heard. Serenity looked around. _Growl_. Again. She recognized this sound, she had heard it many many times but at this moment she couldn't place her finger on where she heard it before. She looked at the prince. His face was stony and both his eyes were wide open. He had both is hands wrapped around his waist. Serenity took a step back feeling she knew what was coming and not wanting a repeat of earlier. _Grooowl. _This time the sound was longer. It was coming from Endymion's stomach!

A moment later, he looked like he had composed himself. His face took on an apologetic look, "Princess, I'm sorry," _growl_, "it seems the food still doesn't agree with me." He too took a step back not wanting to do something to embarass himself again. Serenity stopped him.

"Serena, please," she corrected him, "and it's ok." She boldly grabbed his right hand, "I will ask the chief to prepare some special Earth recipies for you, maybe that will help."

Endymion's heart skipped a beat. He took another step back and offered her a faint smile. Serena looked embarassed and quickly retracted her hand. Endymion realized what he had just done, but it was too late. The princess had muttered a quick farewell and briskly walked away the flower she had placed in her hair slowly loosening and falling out as she walked away. 'Idiot!' He belittled himself, "why did I do that!" He muttered a profanity under his breath. 'She thinks I rejected her hand." He looked at his right hand and paused, he could still feel her soft and delicate fingers leaving his hand.

* * *

**Bummer.**

Don't forget to leave some words of encouragement!_  
_

_Food coma_: A term I believe one of my roomies came up with. It's when you eat so much all you can do after is sit there and feel kinda drowsy (sleepy). It's happened, you just didn't know what to call it, haha.

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion

Chapter 6

The Rose

_-Special thanks to _**sailormoon0630** _for being awesome and amazing, I dedicate this chapter to you! Keep doing what you're doing, it counts. Thank you! :smiles:_


	7. The Princess or the Pig

Yongo

Serenity and Endymion

Chapter 7: The Princess or the Pig

**- - -**

_**Last Time...**_

A moment later, he looked like he had composed himself. His face took on an apologetic look, "Princess, I'm sorry," _growl_, "it seems the food still doesn't agree with me." He too took a step back not wanting to do something to embarrass himself again. Serenity stopped him.

"Serena, please," she corrected him, "and it's ok." She boldly grabbed his right hand, "I will ask the chief to prepare some special Earth recipes for you, maybe that will help."

Endymion's heart skipped a beat. He took another step back and offered her a faint smile. Serena looked embarrassed and quickly retracted her hand. Endymion realized what he had just done, but it was too late. The princess had muttered a quick farewell and briskly walked away the flower she had placed in her hair slowly loosening and falling out as she walked away. 'Idiot!' He belittled himself, "why did I do that!" He muttered a profanity under his breath. 'She thinks I rejected her hand." He looked at his right hand and paused, he could still feel her soft and delicate fingers leaving his hand.

**Now...**

- - -

Back in his room, Endymion was pacing and reminiscing about his encounter with the Princess. He sighed and let himself drop on the bed with his back facing the ceiling and groaned. After a minute or so he pushed himself off the bed and began pacing again. He looked at the huge grandfather clock in the room, ''the guys are probably still with the princesses...'' he thought out loud. He looked around the room noticing the hand stitched drapes pushed to the side of the huge glass window, the faint designs on the wall making out figures dancing and laughing. He smiled, 'just like the moon people,' he thought to himself. While letting his mind trail back to the princess, there was a knock at the door. His heart jumped, 'could it be?'

Another knock hit the door.

"Who is it?" He inquired and quickly added, "Come in please." The door slowly opened and in came one of the palace's servants carting in a covered platter. "What's this?" He asked hoisting himself of the bed and looking at the food. Before he could reply, another person followed the servant. "Princess!"

Serena looked up and threw him a faint smile, which made his knees buckle. Luckily, he was still standing by the bed. "Princess," he repeated. "... Serena," he corrected, "what's all this about?" She made her way fully into the room and guided the servant to place the food cart next to a small table with two chairs in his room.

"Right here is fine. Thank you so much, you can return to the kitchen now, I'll take it from here." With those words, the servant bowed to Serena, gave a side glance to the prince and escorted herself out of the room with a smile. The princess turned to Endymion and answered his question by lifting the lid off the platter. "Here you go. I hope we got the recipes right. I made sure to taste each dish first before they gave it to you." It was Earth food.

The prince grinned at the princess. "Oh man, wow! Thank you so much... this is my favorite too!! How'd you know?!" The princess chuckled at his informality and approached him with her own.

"Well, d'uh, you're a prince. Who DOESN'T know the prince of Earth's favorite meals? All I had to do was ask the right people and voila!" She saw him eyeing the meal while chuckling at her candor and decided to let him eat in peace. She turned around to leave. Before she could take a step in the direction of the door, she felt his hands cup her's. She slightly turned first looking at her hand in his then at his face. He wore a pleading face and his forehead was furrowed. "W-what?" The girl stammered trying to keep her beating heart from jumping out her mouth.

"Won't you stay with me?" She blushed, and he realized he was still holding her hands. He slowly let go, feeling her fingers twitch in his direction as he did. He smiled sheepishly trying to ease the atmosphere. Turning his gaze to the food, "to eat." He looked at her again and her blue eyes were complimented by the reddish hue on her cheeks. "Won't you stay to eat with me?" He chuckled and shifted his weight. Not being able to keep looking into her eyes, he peered at the food again. "I can't eat all this by myself." Getting the courage to glance at her one more time he cleared his throat and admitted with a blush of his own, "I don't want to eat alone." His blush grew deeper, "so, please, stay." This time, she was the one to drop her gaze.

---

"Ooooh! Twy this one!! This one was we-we good!!" The young man seated on a chair across from the animated girl had a perplexed look on his face.

"But, Serena, you haven't tasted it yourself yet? How do you know it's good." Chuckling, he watched the girl reach for the food she had pointed at earlier as she shoved it in her mouth. "And slow down will you? It's wonder you haven't chocked on your food yet."

She disregarded his last remark closing her eyes and savoring the new taste that was now in her mouth. "Mmm~..." She sighed. Unbeknownst to her, the boy shifted in his seat. "Mmm~...!" Eyes still closed, the princess brought the napkin to her glossed lips as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

The prince watched her with flushed cheeks and in wonder, 'I've had that kind of chicken before, but never THAT kind of a reaction. Maybe...' His hand reached for a piece and plopped it into his mouth. 'No... tastes the same... She must be some kind of an epicurean or something... just, wow!"

"But I have. I told you earlier."

"Told me what?" He had forgotten the question he asked.

"I told you I made sure to taste the food before hand. To make sure it was appropriate for you."

"But Serena, I can barely remember tastes myself." He paused for a bit and considered what he just saw. "Just how much of a taste did you have?" The girl blinked. Then snickered, but did not reply. Not knowing what this meant Endymion pursued, "well?"

"I had the chef make double of each serving. So I," she laughed nervously looking at everything but the young man in front of her, "I had my own helping earlier." She waited for his reaction but the room was quiet. She finally made the decision to glance at him and noticed his face looked tight and constipated and he was shaking a little. 'Oh no! Did the food make him sick again?' She guessed. But before she could take action he burst out into laughter.

"Haha! I knew it! You ARE an Epicurean!!" At this point, he was holding his stomach and having a hard time breathing from all the laughter. He was still laughing very hard and his breathing turned into throaty inhales and wheezing.

At this, the princess threw her napkin on the table and with her weight pushed her chair away from the table. Her reaction was able to help get rid of his laughter. "You-!" Was all she able to say. With a face colored with red fury, she stormed out of the room before he had time to grasp what had happened and with a slam of the door, knocking one of the portraits off the wall, she was gone.

---

"What the fuck man? You and this girl!" Jadeite exclaimed. Kunzite shot him a dark look.

Flinging a fork at Jadeite he said, "What did I tell you about yelling obscenities?"

"Ouch, dude. What the hell? Really? A fork? What would the Queen say if she say if it-"

"Shut up." Nephlite voiced Kunzite's thought and turned to the prince. "You. While Jadeite's choice of language was incorrect the idea behind it remains the same. What IS it with you and this girl?"

"The Princess!" Endymion asserted more vocally than he had intended. Everyone in the room furrowed their eyebrows.

Zoisite spoke first. "Dare,… what was that just now?"

Trying hard to compose himself and cover whatever he just let lose, "what was what? Kunzite threw a fork at Jade."

"Really?" Kunzite smirked. "We're gonna fall for that right? Really? Darien. Really?"

"What do you take us for?" Jadeite chimed in, "Fools?" Nephlite smiled at the irony but let Jadeite continue. "We've been together all our lives and, you don't talk about girls like that."

"Like what?" Endymion question still trying to get a grasp on what had happened as well. 'Why HAD I reacted like that…'

"Sounding all 'protecting their honor' or whatever the hell kind of tone you just took." Zoisite finished.

"Pah! 'Protecting her honor?' Come on!" The prince protested. "Please." Nephlite eyes narrowed and he examined his friend. "What?" Endymion shifted against the wall he was leaning on. "Why the look?" He then noticed the rest of the three men eyeing him the same way. "Guys." Was all he was able to muster.

"You like her." Jadeite was the first to admit what the other generals all were about to say.

Before the prince could protest, Nephlite cut in, "You like the Moon Princess."

All Endymion could do was shake his head while trying to figure it out for himself as well, 'is that it? Is that what that was…?'

"Shaking your head won't let the feelings come out dude, it's too late. You LIKE her. We're right aren't we." Jadeite declared with a smile; it wasn't a question but a proclamation.

"No." Was all the prince said, not looking up. "That can't be right." At that, the room filled with scoffs and traveling chuckles. This time Kunzite spoke all the while eyeing the other generals while Endymion was blankly staring at the carpet in thought.

"Of course he doesn't." Endymion looked at his silver haired friend. "Of course he doesn't." He repeated still looking at the other generals. "He _can't_ like her." At that, the other generals backed down, all of them sharing a similar look. Endymion noticed Kunzite's tone.

"What do you mean 'can't.'"

"Well," Kunzite chuckled, "I mean," he snickered, "LOOK at her. Loot at how she _eats_." He paused but the prince cut him off anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean Kunzite?" He had a dark glare about his eyes. "What's _wrong_ with the way she _eats_?"

"Darien, I've seen **pigs** that have better table manners than her. It's a wonder she never has a lady in waiting with an extra outfit at hand at the dinner table." This time Kunzite laughed and looked at the other generals who joined in his laughter. This seemed to add fuel to a fire the dark haired prince did not know was brewing inside him.

He threw the other three a death glare as he said, "she is a princess. How dare you compare a princess to a pig."

"HA! Princess he says." Kunzite continued, "calling her a 'princess' would be implying she has any kind of finesse to her." He began to walk slowly towards the prince. Taunting him with every step. "She seems to be the one no amount of etiquette classes could fix, quite frankly." He paused and huffed. "Perhaps…" he eyed the prince and a new gleam hit his eyes, he continued his slow pace towards the prince who was now making his own advance. "Perhaps, enrolling her in the animal training classes would be of more use to the likes of her."

The other generals in the room tensed and eyed their prince. They braced themselves for what was pending.

"Take that back." Endymion managed to say through clenched teeth. "Kunzite. Take that back."

"Your highness," he responded with a slight bow accompanied by a swirly wave of his hand, "why should I?"

"She is the _princess_ of one of our greatest allies. I will not have you speaking about her that way."

"Ahh, but, your highness. You and I both know you do not care about the politics of Earth and least of all the Moon."

"Regardless," he spat out, "she is a _princess_ and should be spoken of as such general."

Kunzite tried to suppress a smile. "If I remember correctly, I seem to recall you referring to her as a… something or another. Am I wrong?" The prince paused, his face flashed with regret which soon returned to fury. Noticing this Kunzite finished with, "So you do remember."

"Kunzite." Whispered the prince clearly losing whatever control was over him. The other generals all wore weary faces, but were still ready to pounce at the right moment.

"Your highness," Kunzite began again, "you seem a bit… upset. Have I upset you? What does it matter what we say about her?" This time he did not hide his provoking smile, "After all, she's just a second rate, pig of a woman, 'prin_cess_.'" He executed his last word with a touch of venom.

At that the prince's inner animal overtook his senses and he made a leap for Kunzite. Kunzite did not move. He did not need to, before the Endymion's feet left the ground, the Jadeite, Nephlite and Zoisite were holding him. But, after all, this was the prince of Earth and even with three of the strongest men of earth holding him back, in his fury, he was still able to fight them off. The prince's current main source of strength, his fury, was also his greatest weakness and the other three were able to maneuver him into a submissive lock against the wall.

Kunzite filled the room with laughter, and then looked at the prince with soft warm eyes. The eyes of an apologetic friend. Kunzite walked to where the prince was pinned against and cupped his hand affectionately around Endymion's chin. "Darien." He smiled, his eyes gleaming, "you like her."

-

The room was quiet. The boy was still pinned against the wall, but as his body relaxed, so did friends' grip around him. His breathing was slowing and his eyes were looking into the silver ones of his closest friend. The friend who had always helped the prince find reason, the friend who had always given great advice, the friend who had never been wrong... Endymion furrowed his eyebrows. Shook himself free of their grasps and found his way to a near by loveseat.

"I…" he looked up at his friends, and a smile crept on his face. "I like her."


End file.
